


The Best Moment

by biancakibbi



Category: Free!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Flight Attendants, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancakibbi/pseuds/biancakibbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story on how Makoto planned to propose to Haruka!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miyakuli on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miyakuli+on+tumblr).



> Don't take this story seriously because it is fan-fiction!  
> Hope you will like it!

“Cannot believe this flight is only with fifty something passengers!” Makoto put down the small tray after handed the drinks to the passengers. Usually flights were always full when holiday is coming, but this flight was a little different.

“I heard that this is an additional flight at the last moment, so that’s why not many people know about it.” Nagisa was eating with Haruka and Makoto in the galley, and Nagisa was making fun of Haruka’s food. “You cannot live without mackerel huh? Haru-chan. I heard from other crew members that you always bring your own crew meal onboard.”

“Crew meals are not always taste good, and if I can make something I like to eat, I don’t see any problem with that.” Haruka didn’t care what Nagisa said and keep his attention on eating mackerel.

Makoto smiled at Haruka. “Today they have fish for crew meal.”

“I don’t like it, and they usually make it really salty. I rather make my own food before duty.”

Haruka was cleaning up after eating, and he took a tray with few cups of water on it. “I will walk around the cabin and check them out. Makoto, why don’t you eat now?”

“Sure, I will eat then. Nagisa will keep me company.” When Haruka left the galley, Makoto looked at Nagisa with nervous expression.

“I don’t know if my plan will work.”

“It will, Makoto. Don’t worry about it.” Nagisa was eating ice-cream and candy at the same time. “All of us will be around, right? You don’t need to worry about that.”

“I hope so…and are you eating a little too much? Wait! Nagisa!! You shouldn’t eat the chocolate that serve for passengers!” Makoto was thinking why Nagisa had so many candies to eat, and then he noticed he was getting them on the basket for passengers.

“We have more than enough for passengers, and I won’t finish them all.” Nagisa smiled at Makoto and cleaned up his mess. “I will go check on how Rei’s doing.”

“Ask Rei to come and eat.” Makoto didn’t feel like eating after Nagisa was gone because he was worried on the plan that he had for a long time.

 

After all the passengers left the aircraft, everyone was doing the final security check. Haruka was checking the luggage rack and Makoto was checking the seats. They didn’t notice each other was checking on the same aisle and bumped into each other. Makoto held Haruka right on time so that Haruka didn’t fall on the ground, but Makoto didn’t release Haruka free afterward. Makoto really wanted to hold Haruka like that for a while, and they were so closed to each other that they could feel each other’s breath.

“Makoto…” Haruka’s cheek started to turn red when he was looking at Makoto, and Makoto wanted to kiss Haruka. When he was about to kiss Haruka…

“Our part is done for security check!” After hearing what Nagisa said, Makoto released Haruka right away and kept checking on the seat. Haruka continued to check the luggage rack as nothing happen. “Ours is done also!”

“Okay then! Let’s get our bags and leave!”

Chief Yoru was very happy to have Makoto and Haruka on her flight because both of them were really reliable. After immigration check, they went to the carousel to pick up their luggage. Yoru asked everyone when they were waiting for their luggage. “What are you guys going to do before duty start?”

“The girls are going to shopping, and we plan to go to Disneyland.”

Actually Yoru knew what Makoto really wanted to do, so she just pretended to ask others what they were planning to do.

“That sounds lovely! May I join you guys to go to Disneyland? I haven’t been there for a long time.”

“You always fly to Los Angeles, and you don’t go to Disneyland?” Nagisa thought it was a little weird that Yoru didn’t visit Disneyland when she came to Los Angeles for duty.

“If you always go there, you will be bored eventually. I am always busy when I come to Los Angeles, so I don’t have a chance to visit. Since you guys are going, I will like to come with you all!”

The real reason behind it was because of the plan that Makoto had in mind. Yoru was the one who help him to set up everything for the plan.

“I believe we will have so much fun with you, Chief Yoru.” Rei was very happy that they could so something together because most of the time he would just visit the place by himself.

“Just call me Yoru is fine, Rei. We are not on duty now!” Yoru smiled at the pretty gentleman in front of her. The luggage came out after few minutes afterward.

“If everyone is ready, then let’s go to the hotel first.” Yoru took everyone to go to take the shuttle bus to the hotel.

 

When they were on the way to the hotel, Makoto was thinking about the plan. Haruka could tell that Makoto was worrying about something, but he could not figure what it is.

“Are you okay, Makoto? You haven’t talked since you are on the bus.”

“I am fine, Haru. Sorry to make you worry.” Makoto didn’t want Haruka to know what was going on, so he decided not to think about the plan when Haruka was around him. “What do you feel like eating for tonight?”

Haruka put his head on Makoto’s shoulder to rest and said. “Anywhere is fine as long as I am with you.”

Makoto kissed Haruka’s forehead softly and asked him to rest a little. “Rest your eyes and I will wake you up when we arrive to the hotel.”

Haruka closed his eyes to take a rest, and Makoto held him tight to make him feel comfortable when he was sleeping

 

After getting their room key in the hotel, everyone decided to have dinner together that night so that they can focus on their Disneyland plan for Makoto the next day. Haruka felt weird because everyone would have their own plan, but this time everyone just stayed together all the times. He actually kind of liked it because they could know each other more.

“We will meet each other at nine in the lobby. Good night everyone!”

“Good night Yoru!”

Makoto walked Haruka back to his room, and Haruka turned around and looked at Makoto when they arrived.

“Makoto, do you want to stay with me tonight?”

Makoto’s face turned red when he heard what Haruka said, but he noticed that Haruka was blushing darkly too. Makoto could not control himself after seeing Haruka like that. He hugged Haruka tightly and gave him a passionate kiss.

Haruka kissed back Makoto with the passionate kiss also, and he put his arms around Makoto. Makoto put his arm around Haruka’s waist and pull Haruka closer to him. The kiss was become more passionate that Makoto almost lost control. Makoto didn’t want to release Haruka from the kiss, but he pull himself out and gave little kisses on Haruka’s lips.

“Although I really want to have you and make you scream out my name all night, but not tonight because we need to go out tomorrow.” Makoto didn’t stop kissing Haruka’s lips gently. “I love you so much, Haru.”

Haruka didn’t say anything and let Makoto kissed him on his lips and his neck. “I love you too, Makoto.” Haruka said it softly as he nuzzled into Makoto.

“Sweet dreams, and I will come to wake you up tomorrow morning.” Makoto always had the spare key for Haruka’s room, so he could check on Haruka in the morning. When Makoto wanted to let Haruka go, Haruka nuzzled into Makoto and held him tightly.

“Sleep beside me…tonight. Stay with me…Makoto…”

Makoto could not see Haruka’s face, but he bet that Haruka blushed darkly by saying that. Makoto hugged Haruka tightly in his arms and kissed his hair softly.

“Sure. I will stay with you and watch you sleep. Makoto opened the door for Haruka and went into the room with him. After both of them took a shower, Makoto was packing the things for tomorrow. Haruka hugged Makoto from behind and nuzzled into Makoto.

“Haru? You acted like a spoil child today. What happen?” Makoto turned around and hugged Haruka. Haruka would do something like this when he had unruly passenger on flight, but today’s flight was really good. Makoto could not think of a reason why Haruka was acting like this.

“I just want to stay with you. We haven’t seen each other for about two weeks already.” Due to the busy schedule, Haruka was not able to swap flight to fly with Makoto. Haruka felt like he really needs Makoto to fill up his energy.

“I got it. Everything is all packed. Let’s go to bed.” Makoto took Haruka’s hand and walked by the bed. Makoto laid down first, then he opened his arm to ask Haruka to sleep in. Haruka just nuzzled himself into Makoto’s arm and smiled sweetly.

“Good night, Haru.” Makoto said it softly and plant a kiss on Haruka’s forehead.

“Good night, Makoto.” Haruka loved to have Makoto’s scent around him. It made him feel safe and comfortable. Both of them fell asleep together after a long day.

 

(Ricca is skipping the time when they are having fun in Disneyland because…you know what do they have in the Disney! XD and…THAT is not the main point of the story!)

Although some girls said they would go to shopping, all of them went to Disneyland without letting Haruka knew. Everyone was having so much fun with all the games and areas. Nagisa was the happiest one because he was taking pictures with all the character that he saw in the park.

“They are so pretty and cute! Very lucky that I can get most of them this time!” Nagisa was very happy and show the pictures to Rei when they were eating in a restaurant.

Everyone was laughing at Nagisa for his photo hunting, but Haruka didn’t listen and looked at the castle outside.

“What’s the matter, Haru? You didn’t eat much today.” Makoto looked worry and ask if Haruka was fine.

“The castle is very pretty at night.” Haruka was looking at the castle. In the day time, the castle didn’t really have anything special. After the light was on at night time, the castle became totally different. All the different color from the light seems to make the castle had different feeling from the day time. It felt like a girl with different clothes during day time and night time.

“Hey guys! Almost time for the fireworks! Let’s go to get the good place to watch!” Yoru checked her watch and noticed it was almost time for their “Special event.” She asked everyone to start walking to the stage where Makoto had his special project on.

Everyone walked so fast that they left Makoto and Haruka behind on purpose. Haruka felt weird that everyone was gone, but he was completely fine with only Makoto on his side. They walked slowly to the place near the castle, and Makoto hugged Haruka tightly when they walked to the front of the castle.

“Haru, I am very happy to have you by my side all these time. Since the day I was born, you were there for me already. We grew up together and go to school together. I was surprised that you were willing to become flight attendant because of me. You can never imagine how important you are to me.” Makoto released Haruka slowly and looked into his eyes. Haruka was blushing darkly and turned his head to other side.

“It is nothing…I just want to stay with you…that’s all.”

“I know that. I have something important to say…”

Haruka noticed everyone from their crew team was actually there, and they made a circle with Haruka and Makoto in the middle.

“Everyone in our team will be our witness for our special moment.” Makoto took out a little red box from his pocket, and there was a diamond ring sitting in the box. Makoto went down on one’s knee and looked at Haruka.

“You are everything in my life, Haruka. You were asking me if I can stay with you last night, remember? I want to let you know that I want you to stay by my side for the rest of my life. I have always wanted you to be my husband for a long time, and I always looking for chance to do so. Today with all our crew members as witness in this special place, I decide to take the chance. Haruka Nanase, will you marry me?”

Haruka used both of his hands to cover his mouth. He could not believe Makoto would actually propose to him in a theme park, and he knew that Makoto really meant what he said because he would not do something like this in the public normally. Tears started to run down Haruka’s beautiful face. It was tears for happiness. All these time Haruka was thinking was he the only one actually wanted Makoto to be with him. Haruka noticed that he could not live without Makoto since high school. That’s why Haruka gave up swimming and became cabin crew with Makoto when Makoto told him he would give it a try.

Everyone around them, even the tourist, started to scream and said marry him. Haruka took Makoto’s hand and nodded. “Yes, Makoto. I will marry you and be your beloved husband.”

Makoto stood up and put the engagement ring in Haruka’s ring finger. Makoto was so nervous that Haruka laughed at Makoto.

“You look so weird that crying and laughing at the same time. I love you always and forever, Haru.”

Haruka ran his finger through Makoto’s hair and said, “I love you too, Makoto.”

They both kissed each other, and everyone was cheering and applauding at the same time. About 10 seconds later, the fireworks began.

Makoto hugged Haruka tightly and watched the fireworks together, and Haruka nuzzled into Makoto enjoying the moment. Haruka whispered in Makoto’s ear when they were enjoying the fireworks.

“Thank you for giving me the best moment in my life, Makoto.”

Makoto looked down to his love and smiled sweetly.

“This is also the best moment in my life too. Thank you my love.”

Makoto kissed Haruka passionately under the beautiful fireworks.

===========================================

~*Debriefing after flight: Ricca*~

I hope you will like it! I have so much to do after this fan-fic started! XD It takes longer than I expected to finish this story. I really hope that everyone will have their dreams come true one day! Have fun in the coming holidays for me because I still need to go to work! T.T


End file.
